


Fools Dancing

by idratherwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, B-boy!Derek, Ballet Dancer!Scott, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Scerek, Eventual Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Scerek - one is a ballet dancer and the other is a street dancer au</p><p>Scott, a boy from a small town in California, gets accepted into his dream school: the most prestigious ballet school in the country. He moves to New York with his best friend, Lydia, and slowly but surely falls for Derek, a breakdancing hottie, after a chance encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest with you guys, I usually don't start writing a fic until I know how many chapters long it's gonna be but this idea grabbed me so I'm gonna run with it for as long as it takes.
> 
> My plan is to update once a week.
> 
> This is just the introductory chapter. :)

 

Scott wakes up to a hand gently nudging his shoulder. He opens his eyes and sees Lydia, his best friend from high school.

"We're here, Scott," she says. Scott grins and looks out the plane window to see what little he can of JFK International Airport. 

"Come on," Lydia hurries him. "My parents said a driver would be waiting for us."

Scott helps her bring her hand luggage down from the overhead compartment and then brings down his own backpack. He had slept the whole flight from California, a feat he knows Lydia is envious about.

"I just can't sleep in airplanes," she complains. "You were supposed to keep me company."

"Sorry," Scott says, smiling sheepishly. As they walk to the baggage claim, Scott sees their reflection in a window and notices how mismatched they look.

Scott believed in wearing his most comfortable clothes while traveling, Lydia most definitely did not. She wore a pink dress that showed off her petite figure with a light jacket over it that was made with a dark blue faux-velvet. Her long red hair was arranged neatly, flowing behind her as she walked. And she walked with purpose, Scott made sure to keep the pace with her high heeled shoes.

Scott, on the other hand, was wearing his most comfortable pair of jeans. Ones that had several holes in them. His sneakers were also quite old. The t-shirt he was wearing was new but it was just a simple blue one.

"I hope our bags don't take long," Lydia says, her green eyes inspecting the first bags that were coming to the carousel.

"Come on, Lydia, it's 8PM. We're just gonna get dinner and go to bed," Scott tells her. She sighs and nods.

Their bags don't take too long to arrive. Right outside the arrivals area Lydia points out the man in chauffeur uniform holding out a sign that reads "Lydia Martin". The man takes them to a large black SUV and after helping them put their bags and suitcases in the back, they're driving off.

Scott can barely contain his excitement. This is only the second time he's been in New York and the first time he was here for his audition. His mother didn't let him see anything, worried about "the dangers of the big city" and once done with it the only place they went was to see a ballet show in Broadway. Scott loved it, and his mother cried throughout the whole show.

They arrive at their building, and an attendant comes to help them with their luggage. Lydia leads Scott inside to one of the topmost floors and as the door opens to reveal the apartment Scott gasps.

"Oh my God, Lydia, this is insane!" Scott yells as he looks over the place. Although the outside of the building had a more old fashioned look to it, the apartment is all sleek lines and minimalistic furniture. The open space they are in has the kitchen, dining room and living room, all tastefully decorated in black and white with the smallest hints of red. The windows give them a fantastic view of the Hudson River from their spot in Riverside. There's a discreet guest bathroom and beyond that two bedrooms.

"This would be your room," Lydia says opening a door. Scott walks in and again almost yells with glee. His room back in California wasn't as large as this one. And he definitely did not have such a large closet and bathroom.

He turns to her, seeing her smiling at him sweetly.

"Lydia, I can't thank you enough for all of this."

Lydia shrugs, as if giving Scott a free place to live in New York that's not too far from his ballet school and that is also beyond what he could ever hope to afford was no big deal.

Scott and Lydia had been friends ever since their first day together in the small ballet academy back in their hometown, Beacon Hills. Scott had been barely six at the time, and his birthday was a couple of months away, Lydia was seven and already confident and authoritative. Being a small town, the class only had two boys and nine girls. After some teasing made the second boy leave, Scott was the only boy there for two years.

Both Scott and Lydia had started ballet because their parents wanted them to, unlike the other girls who were thrilled to start learning something they were genuinely curious about. So when Lydia complained she was only there because their parents wanted her to learn classical dance and the other girls looked at her weird, Scott piped up and said that he was also there because his mom loved ballet.

The difference, of course, was that while Lydia became proficient (as she did with most things she tried her hand in) she never developed a love for it. Scott was in love with it the moment he started. While Lydia left the academy at thirteen when she joined the Mathletes, Scott stayed and became the star pupil of the academy. He knew he wanted to dance for as long as he could, so applying to the American Ballet School in New York was the most natural step after high school.

His mother, more than supported him, had pushed him on through all this. Scott knew that his mother had dreamed of being a professional ballet dancer once, and that dream had died when she had to drop out of her own prestigious ballet academy in order to move to California and give birth to him. She was strict with him, never letting him miss a class, always making sure he was in the best shape, and taking him to any and all ballet functions she could afford on her nurse's salary.

"I'm gonna order sushi!" Lydia yells from the living room. "Come see the menu!"

Scott walks out of his room and as he does notices his bags have been left by his door for him. He knows Lydia's loaded but until recently he hadn't really noticed the extent of it. He's even worried about dining with Lydia so often. His mom is sending him an allowance but not enough for fancy sushi every night.

When the sushi arrives, Lydia pays for it. Which is good because it's _really_ fancy sushi. They seat at the really fancy dining table and Lydia brings out really fancy plates Scott worries he will break within his first month of living there.

"So, tomorrow I need to meet with some people at Columbia," Lydia says, as if it was normal for any undergrad Math major to have lunch with the dean of her university because he was a friend of her mother's. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna walk to the Academy, get to know the area. I also need to see about finding a job that won't interfere with my classes."

"Didn't your mom get in contact with a dance studio?"

She had, and that annoys Scott. It feels like a way for his mom to keep tabs on him while away. As if the "call me everyday rule" hadn't been enough.

"I'll check it out. Don't want to just settle."

Lydia nods. While she seems aloof most of the time, Scott had learned just how fiercely protective she was of her friends during high school. Lydia had been part of the popular crowd and dated Jackson, the most popular guy. When Jackson began acting like a total douche on senior year Lydia had at first cooly tolerated him but when said douchebaggery suddenly included Jackson making fun of Scott for being in ballet, Lydia had told him quickly and in no uncertain terms she would not stand for it.

"You know, my parents are gonna pay to keep the fridge full and you only need to tell me you want something to add it to the grocery list, right?"

Scott nods, blushing slightly. "I know, Lyds, and I really appreciate it but I can't just hang out here and do nothing."

"Scott, you're about to enter one of the country's most prestigious ballet schools. They're gonna train you into the ground. You'll be doing pointe in your sleep. Getting a job on top of it might be too much."

"Boys don't normally do much pointe, Lydia."

"You do."

Scott laughs, taking another sushi piece. "I just want to feel like I'm doing something for myself."

"You got a scholarship for yourself," Lydia points out. "You need to take care of it."

"I promise I will quit any job I may have if it gets to be too much, ok?" Scott finally acquiesces. "But you have to promise to not treat me like a charity case."

Lydia rolls her eyes but says nothing, which Scott takes as a win.

After dinner, Lydia doesn't stop Scott from washing dishes but does tell him they have a housekeeper they can call for whatever they need. Lydia goes off to her bedroom and Scott goes to his room and fires up Skype, receiving a call almost immediately.

"My man, Scotty, how're you doing?" Stiles asks, appearing on screen. He's a lanky but well-formed guy with messy hair and, for now, a not too impressive beard that Scott makes an effort not to tease him about.

"Hey man, I'm awesome. This place is fantastic. Lydia said you're welcome to visit whenever and you really should."

Stiles is his other best friend from high school. While Scott had ballet, Stiles tried and failed at many other physical activities while trying to fit in with the popular crowd. Mostly because he had a near unhealthy obsession with Lydia.

"I will take you up on that as soon as I can. I really need to finally get out of the southwest."

Stiles had decided to stay and study near Beacon Hills because he didn't want to leave his father alone. Scott also felt a twinge of guilt at leaving his mom but he also knew his mother would've killed him if he hadn't taken the place at the academy.

Stiles will start university soon, too, although he hasn't decided on a major yet. His father is the sheriff of Beacon Hills and they both know it would please him immensely for Stiles to be in law enforcement, but Stiles doesn't really know if he wants that for himself.

They talk for three hours, and Scott feels like it's been ages since they've done so. After one particularly stupid stunt they pulled when they were both sixteen that almost broke Scott's leg, Scott's mom had practically banned any time with Stiles outside school. "No Stiles!" she would often yell when Scott asked her if he could head over to the sheriff's place while the man was on duty.

She also yelled "No Stiles!" when he asked if Stiles could come over.

Once they're done talking, Scott decides to leave unpacking for the next day. He's got a week before the term starts and while he knows he will have to spend some time at the academy's gym and classrooms practicing his form, he also plans to get to know the city. He loves his mom, but finally being far away enough that she won't tail his every move is one of the major perks of this move.

He sets his alarm early, remembering that he promised to call everyday before her mom's shift at the hospital starts. He lies on the bed (and Scott had never slept in such a comfortable bed, he must really do something amazing to thank Lydia for this) and he soon falls asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos and comments. :)
> 
> You can follow me in tumblr [here](http://ashleighblogs.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or in twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ashleightweets).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the people who commented on the first chapter. I'll try to update this story every Friday. :)

The American Ballet School building took over most of a block. Scott stood in front of it, dumbfounded, since he hadn't had the chance to really look at it when he had been here for his audition. He couldn't believe that in less than a week he would be inside there, practicing what he loved, alongside and instructed by some of the best dancers in the country.

He walked in and a very nice woman at the reception desk told him which rooms he could use for practice and the hours for the weight room. He was assigned a locker in the men's locker rooms, which would be his for the rest of the term.

After practicing for a couple of hours, Scott changed back to his jeans, t-shirt and hoodie and walked around. He lived literally four blocks away from his school, which was awesome. Lydia didn't live as close to her school but her parents had hired a driver for her so she didn't care. From his school, he only had to walk a block before finding Central Park.

Scott still wondered what he could do to thank Lydia for all her help. He had talked to his mom that morning and she had suggested cooking for Lydia, since he was sort of good at it, but Scott knew that as soon as the semester started Lydia's schedule would become erratic. Lydia kept a strict studying schedule, but it was easy for her to become enthralled in her work and when that happened she hated distractions.

His mother had also reminded him about the dance studio where he was supposed to go and have an interview. That wasn't close but his mother had said they would work around his classes.

After buying a map of the NYC Subway, Scott arrives at the dance studio in Brooklyn. He asks for Mrs. Malone and he's directed to a large dance classroom. A slender black woman with frizzy salt and pepper hair is leading the class of twenty young girls. She sees Scott and tells him to wait outside until the class is over.

Scott waits for twenty minutes and finally the door opens and the girls exit quietly, a very marked difference to his dance studio in Beacon Hills where everyone would leave excitedly once class was over.

"Scott McCall?" Mrs. Malone asks. Scott nods, standing and extending his hand for her to shake. She does so, firmly. He follows her to an office, where she sits down at a desk.

"Your mother contacted me, said you'd be interested in a job. Are you sure you want to take a job here along with your classes at ABS?"

"I could use the experience," Scott admits.

"Are you only taking the dancing program, or are you also taking classes for anything else?"

"Well, some music and dance theory. I'd like to be a choreographer."

Mrs. Malone smiles at that, but it's a small and short-lived one. "Do you have a schedule yet?"

Scott nods, bringing out a paper to show her. She examines it, her expression unreadable.

"Honestly, Scott, maybe I could squeeze you in as an assistant for some of our boys' classes but not many and you wouldn't be earning much," Mrs. Malone says, handing back his schedule. Scott takes it, looking down and trying to hide his disappointment.

"You'll have even less free time once you start rehearsing for performances. Do you really need to work?" Mrs. Malone asks.

Scott shrugs, unsure. "I think I should. I have a scholarship and I don't have to pay rent but I feel like I should be earning something."

Mrs. Malone stares at him with a scrutinizing expression and motions for him to sit down in front of her. Scott does so, dropping his backpack on the floor.

"I suppose you're aware of this," Mrs. Malone says, "but dedicating yourself to dance is difficult. If you're lucky, you won't have time to do much but dance for the next few years."

Scott nods, looking at his hands. Mrs. Malone continues.

"Perhaps the best you could do is focus on that. You're fortunate enough to be here, doing what you love. Don't overexert yourself. Trust me, ballet school will do that for you."

"But my mom's working so hard to send me money," Scott complains. "If I could help her-"

"You won't help her by being tired enough that you cause yourself an accident," Mrs. Malone interrupts him. "But if you're still interested in finding a job, you should probably look for something closer to where you live."

Scott nods again. Someone comes in and tells Mrs. Malone her next class is starting their stretching exercises and she stands. Scott leaves the studio feeling confused. The whole subway ride back he wonders wether Lydia and Mrs. Malone are right and he should really not get a job.

That night he cooks dinner for Lydia and himself, a simple pasta dish with a meat sauce. Afterwards they watch TV and Lydia falls asleep on him. He wakes her up and gets her to bed. When he's finally wrapped up in his sheets, wondering what he should do, all he can think about is his mom's long hours at the hospital.

 _She's doing that for you_ , his mind supplies. Scott's not sure how to feel about that, either.

**\-----**

"I didn't realize it was so far away," his mom says. It's her day off so Scott hadn't called her until noon to let her rest.

"It's cool, mom," Scott says. "How are things over there?"

"Fine, just kind of lonely without you."

"I'll be over for the winter break with Lydia," Scott reminds her, although he does miss her as well.

"It seems like so far from now," she complains. "But don't focuson that, focus on doing your best."

Scott rolls his eyes. "I know, mom."

"Don't just start slacking because I'm not there. Remember to practice every day, eat healthy, and go to sleep-"

"Early, yes, I know," Scott says.

"And don't let anyone distract you, either. I don't want you to skip classes like you did when you were seeing that Mahehahi boy."

"Mahealani," Scott corrects her.

"Him," she soldiers on. "It's a big city, too, maybe you should stay away from dating, to be safe."

"But this drug dealer guy asked me out yesterday," he jokes.

"Not funny, Scott. And don't think I won't fly there to give you a piece of my mind if you end up with some delinquent. I don't care where I get the money from, I'll go."

Scott frowns, confused. "I thought you had some money saved up in case you had to come for an emergency."

His mother is silent for a couple of seconds before answering. "The car broke down again. Had to get a new part for it."

Scott groans. "Is it working now?"

"I'm picking it up on monday."

"How have you been getting to work?"

"I've been getting rides from friends from work," she says, defensively. "I'm okay, Scott, and I'll deposit you your money next friday like we agreed."

Scott closes his eyes. His mom should be saving that money. "Just send me half. I don't need that much anyway."

He can hear his mom let out an annoyed sigh. "I'll think about it." Scott knows that means "no". "Anyway, how's Lydia."

"Great," Scott says, not wanting to argue. "We're spending a lot of time together now so it will kind of suck when we both start classes."

"I'm sure you'll both survive. I hear some rustling, are you busy?"

"Just tying my shoelaces. Lydia wants to take me to lunch."

"I'll leave you to that, then," his mom says. "I'm also supposed to go out for lunch today. Unless John gets swamped with work again."

"You're going out with Stiles' dad?" Scott asks, not managing to keep the excitement off his voice.

"I'm going to have lunch with a friend," his mom corrects him. "Don't make it weird."

Scott drops it, but he's still excited about it later when he's digging into his salad at a vegetarian restaurant Lydia found.

"I mean, imagine how cool it would be if Stiles and I became actual brothers."

Lydia smirks. "You already act like actual brothers," she points out.

After lunch, they walk back to their apartment, and Scott spends the rest of the day looking for a job online. It may not be easy, but he feels like he should at least do more than a token effort for his mom. She really needs to be able to save some money. If anything does happen he knows Stiles' dad or Lydia's parents will do what they can to help, but that doesn't mean he should just sit back and count on it.

He looks at several listings, writing down addresses and also sends an e-mail to Mrs. Malone, thanking her for her time and asking if she can put him in contact with anyone closer to him. He doesn't expect a quick response but half an hour later she answers, telling him of a theater that isn't far away from where he lives that may be hiring. Scott really, really hopes something good will come out of it.

They make dinner together (or rather, Lydia watches and helps with a few things while Scott puts together a simple chicken casserole) and talk about possible plans for the weekend before calling it a night.

The next day Scott wakes up early to talk with his mom, heads to the school to use the gym, and after that finds that he's gotten an e-mail from Mrs. Malone contact. The message is short, simply asking him to show up later at the stage. Scott showers and heads over there.

It's really not that far, just a ten minute subway ride away. He arrives at the address to find a modest off-broadway theater announcing a couple of plays, a poetry festival, and some drama and comedy classes. The logo on the doors is a detailed old-fashioned pistol with the words "Silver Bullet Theater" under it in a fancy cursive. He knocks on the glass doors and tries to look inside, but it seems to be empty.

"Scott McCall?" He turns and finds himself facing a serious woman with short, red hair wearing a simple blue blouse and black skirt that seems to be ready to call the cops. Or arrest him herself.

"Yeah," Scott grins, and her expression instantly become just serious instead of aggressively serious. "I'm supposed to meet with Victoria Argent?"

"Yes, that's me," she answers, curt. "Follow me, please."

She enters through a discreet side door, not looking back to see if he's behind her. The heavy metal door closes behind him, leaving Scott in a small, dark hallway. Victoria enters an office, the only source of light, and Scott rushes there. Victoria is sitting down when Scott walks in, sitting down in front of her, and noticing how different was to the meeting with Mrs. Malone.

"You're a student at ABS?" Victoria asks eyeing her computer screen. Scott nods before replying yes with as much confidence he can muster.

"And you're looking for a job because…?" Victoria asks him suspiciously.

"Spending money," he answers, not wanting to bore anyone with an explanation. "I'm from California so…"

Victoria nods, seemingly satisfied. "We need a helping hand around here for our plays. You'd mostly be helping the wardrobe supervisor. Do you have any experience in make up?"

"Just basic theater stuff, really." Victoria purses her mouth.

"That should be ok. You'd be working Thursday to Saturday from seven thirty. We finish once the theater's ready to close and everyone helps then."

Scott nods again, not sure if he's being asked or told anything.

"We'd pay you by the night, but it'll still be more than minimum wage. Do you want the job?"

"When would I start?"

"Next week," Victoria states. "But I would ask you to stay today so I can introduce you and start explaining what you'll be doing."

Scott nods, then smiles. "Yeah. Count me in."

Victoria doesn't smile, not by a long shot, but she manages to look pleased.

"Come with me."

Victoria leads him back to the hallways and past another door that leads to the theater's backstage. It's small and most of the space is taken by props, racks of wardrobe and painted backgrounds. There's more light here, at least. They walk into the dressing rooms where an older woman is ironing the pants of what seems to be an old-fashioned suit.

"Mother," Victoria says. "This is Scott McCall. He will be helping you starting next week. Scott, this is my mother, Nicole."

Nicole is basically Victoria but older and with long, white hair. Her look is far more friendly, though.

"A pleasure," she smiles. "Will he also be helping Laura?"

"Just with touch-ups, like Matt used to," Victoria answers. "Are you all set for tonight?"

"Just have to put on a new shirt for the lead, that previous one got torn," Nicole says. Victoria gives a slight nod.

"I'll leave Scott with you," she says as she heads for the door.

Nicole spends the next hour explaining Scott what his responsibilities will be, which are basically helping her with anything she might need. Nicole's responsible for the wardrobe of both plays at the theater (one of them is being directed by Victoria's husband) so everything must be ordered and ready for showtime and he has to make sure everything is neatly put away after the show.

Nicole has finished explaining and has started asking Scott about his life when a tall brunette with fine features and bronze skin walks in.

"Hey, Victoria told me we got a new guy to help us?"

Nicole motions at Scott. "This is Scott. Scott, this is Laura, our makeup girl."

"Makeup artist," Laura corrects, but from her smile it seems it's an inside joke for them. "Victoria said you already know the basics."

Scott nods and Laura grins. "Great! Come with me."

Laura shows her another, smaller dressing room. "This is where we do makeup. Unless we get some actor or actress in the private dressing room, but those usually bring their own makeup artist. You have most of the basic stuff in that bag there."

Laura sits down in front of the mirror and looks at Scott. "Ok, do me."

Scott feels very suddenly on the spot.

"Like right now?"

"Yes right now. I need to know what you can do. Just do some powder, lips, blush and mascara."

Laura closes her eyes and relaxes. Scott drops his backpack and looks at the stuff on the counter. He's used to work with kids back in Beacon Hills but, really, this is just the same with a larger face, right?

"You've got great skin," Scott comments, making Laura smirk.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she says. "But thanks."

It's true, anyway. Scott applies foundation after finding the right one. He darkens her eyebrows, which seems to surprise Laura in a good way, and then applies concealer under her eyes. He finishes up with some powder, before adding some blush to the apple of her cheeks, choosing a pink that he thinks will look nice. He finishes with some lipgloss before grabbing the mascara.

"Can you open your eyes?" he asks.

Laura does and looks in the mirror, moving her face from side to side to appreciate his work. "I'll do the mascara, this is good enough," she says smiling. "I would've liked for you to use lipliner but I was basically just using you to do my makeup so it's ok."

Scott smiles back and looks as Laura finishes up her eyes with some eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow.

"You'll do nicely," Laura says as she gets up from the chair. She's wearing a low cut simple black dress with a leather jacket and looks deadly beautiful. "You're basically just going to be touching up the men so I can concentrate on the ladies."

Scott nods, Nicole had said as much. Suddenly a loud music starts playing and Scott's confused until Laura brings out her phone and looks at the screen. She rolls her eyes before answering.

"You're supposed to be at home by now," she admonishes Whoever's on the other side of the phone doesn't sound amused.

"I don't care how old you are, you promised mom you'd be there to help with Cora's birthday dinner," Laura goes on. When she sees Scott looking confusedly at her she puts a hand over her phone and mouths "little brother" at him.

"I don't care if rehearsals ran late, you promised," Laura says. Scott steps out of the room to give her some privacy. A few minutes later Laura walks out and finds him looking over some props.

"Sorry about that," she says. "But actually I think we're done here so unless you want to stay for the show you're free to go."

Scott shrugs. "I'll go. I'm also kind of hungry."

Laura nods. "I'll see you next week then. Take care."

He leaves after saying goodbye to Nicole and Victoria. There's more people arriving at the theater but no one seems to take much notice of him. Once he's back at the apartment he tells Lydia about the job.

"Just remember," she says, "you promised you'd quit if it gets in the way of your classes."

Scott rolls his eyes. "Yes, mother."

"Speaking of her, does she know?"

"Yeah, I texted her."

Lydia seems satisfied by that. "Now, let's plan our weekend. We need to do something fun to celebrate!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I expected. I wanted to update yesterday but I changed some major stuff. Basically I was having issues with how I wanted the Argents, the Hales and specially Derek to come into the story. Derek will finally come into the story on the next chapter. :) 
> 
> Thanks for readings, your kudos, and your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> \- The "American Ballet School" is inspired on [The School of American Ballet (SAB)](https://sab.org) but may end up having very little similarities to it. For purposes of this story, it's the most prestigious school of ballet. I didn't want to have any glaring errors while portraying SAB so I decided to make up my own school.  
> \- I know very little about ballet and B-boying (or breakdancing) so I'm trying to educate myself as I go. If you see any glaring errors, please point them out but don't be too harsh on me. If you know of any resources that might make writing this easier, I'd love it if you share!  
> \- I'll only add character tags if the character does anything of notice. Characters that are simply mentioned (like Jackson and the Sheriff on this chapter) will not go into the tags. Relationship tags will also only be added if I feel they're important enough.  
> \- The rating will go up to explicit. Oh, it will.  
> \- The story for this fic is partly inspired by The Black Swan, Center Stage, and Save the Last Dance.
> 
> You can follow me in tumblr [here](http://ashleighblogs.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or in twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ashleightweets).


End file.
